Of Love and Basketball
by pheonix-tabuutz
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha grew up together playing basketball. They've been close friends along with Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru(14) since age 12. They've grown up (18) and have unknowingly fallen in love over the years. What are the trials and tribulations th
1. when we first met

**Disclaimer: I will only be writing one of these.** I do not own 'Inuyasha' or 'Love and Basketball'.

**Of Love and Basketball**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

**As Kids**

She was new in the neighborhood and not very into making friends. She walked down the suburban street watching the little girly girls jump rope and the little boys argue over something unimportant. Ugh! The whole scene was so typical and cliché it made her mentally gag.

See, Kagome Higurashi was 12 years old and very mature for her age at that. She was smart and very pretty with long wavy black hair that reached her waist, though you would never know it because she always had it tucked under a fitted hat. She also had a nice figure, but it never showed through her baggy boy shorts and NBA jerseys. She was a tomboy.

Kagome loved basketball. She could play too and was very talented at it. That was why she was presently walking down this street, to look for a basketball court.

Finally" she breathed. There right in front of her was a basketball court. It was a little hidden because of all the trees, but she'd found it non-the-less it was like she'd found an oasis. Kagome jetted over to it in three seconds flat being the fast runner that she was. She stopped short at the sight of four kids on the court, three boys and a girl on the side. They had all stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Hey, who are you?" asked a boy with silver hair.

"Who are _you_?" asked Kagome with a little attitude.

"What's with the tone?" the silver-haired kid was ready to punch kagome in her face, mainly because to the naked eye she appeared to be just another boy.

"Inuyasha calm down" another boy with black hair tied in a rat-tail came up to them.

"Hello my name is Miroku…excuse my friend here he's a bit rude."

"I am not rude! He is!" Inuyasha crossed his arms ad turned his head away from them.

"Whatever Inuyasha… what's your name?" asked Miroku ignoring Inuyasha's juvenility.

Kagome felt no hostility from the boy called Miroku, so she responded "I'm Kagome and I'm a girl retard" she indicated Inuyasha as she pulled of her hat letting her hair fall its length and revealing her pretty face.

Inuyasha and Miroku's jaw dropped and Miroku began to drool. A girl with brown hair came over to them and slapped the two upside the head. They regained their composure and Miroku wasted no time in asking her to be his future wife.

"What!" yelled kagome but before she could punch him a brown-haired girl did it for her.

"Excuse him he's a pervert, my name's Sango."

"Kagome"

"So… you must have just moved here" Implied Sango.

"Yeah and I was bored out of my mind so I decided to go look for a basketball court" replied Kagome.

"You play?" asked the other boy with silver hair who decided to come over to all of them finally.

"This is Sesshomaru" said Miroku coming out of his unconscious state.

"Yes that would be my name… anyway…do you play?" he repeated his question with his trademark stoic expression of indifference.

Inuyasha had intervened before she could answer. "Are you sane 'fluffy' girls can't play basketball."

Sango and Kagome glared at him. "Excuse me… I bet the sneakers on your feet that I could beat you by at least eleven points" retorted Kagome.

"OOOoooo!" cooed Sango and Miroku in unison.

"On my own" she continued coolly.

"Oh you think so?" Inuyasha right retorted.

"Like to find out?" she was challenging him. No one ever challenged him and walked away victorious.

"It's a bet… my sneakers if you beat me by eleven points or more which I highly doubt and if I win which I will, you have to be my slave for a week" He smirked at her.

"Bet" she pulled her hair into a high pony-tail and asked Sango to hold her hat. Miroku and Sango went and sat on the side lines as kagome walked to the middle of the court with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"First to 21 wins" announced Sesshoumaru as he held the ball in the air between the two. "I'll keep score…Ready! 1…2…3!" and he threw the ball in the air. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped for the ball…

********

Inuyasha and Kagome were on top of each other wrestling. Sango was trying to keep Kagome from killing Inuyasha and fluffy was trying to pry his brother from under Kagome's death grip.

5 minutes before that Kagome was about to win and Inuyasha was behind by 12 points. So he pushed kagome so she couldn't make her last shot. She landed on the concrete and her face got cut on the bottom of the right side of her chin. She had scrapes on her knees and the side of her right arm. When she saw the blood she jumped on him and they wound up wrestling because Inuyasha was trying to protect himself. He wouldn't hit a girl no matter what.

Once Sesshomaru and Sango pried the two apart Sango and kagome started yelling at Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you do that for!"

"Do what…what are you talking about she attacked me!" he yelled back making it seem like he did nothing.

"You know damn well what you did so don't front!" barked Kagome.

"Yeah Inuyasha… you cheated and pushed her on the stinking ground." Sango added

"You put a damn scar on my face and scrapes on my arms and legs. I only needed one more point to beat you. You cheated and I should've won that's why I attacked you so gimme your sneakers cuz a deal's a deal" said Kagome calming down a little.

"Hell no! I didn't put no scars on your body, you're just clumsy and sorry but that ain't my fault!" he was starting to feel guilty looking at the scrapes and cuts on her. Damn she bruised easily.

"Sesshoumaru do something about this before she attacks him again. He knows he cheated… now he's just making an ass of himself." Miroku said with laughter in his voice. "Plus she's cute…cute girls shouldn't have ugly marks like the ones he gave her" added Miroku feigning hurt for Kagome.

"Always a pervert" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked up to Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango, "Inuyasha…"

A moment later Kagome and Sango were walking in front of Sesshomaru talking as Inuyasha's shoes swung around Kagome's neck and Miroku walked next to a pissed and sneakerless Inuyasha. They stopped at a corner.

"So I'll see you tomorrow when we start school I'll come pick you up at 8 aright?"

"Cool" replied Kagome, Sango waved at them and turned to walk down another street.

"I live that way too, later" Miroku waved also and followed after Sango "Sango wait up!"

Kagome began walking towards her house which was 3 blocks the opposite way of Sango and Miroku. "See you later Sesshomaru" she waved at him and glared at Inuyasha.

He nodded since he wasn't one for many words. He turned to Inuyasha as she began walking away. "Walk with her and apologize." He said before he walked another direction towards their house. "…and don't come home until you do or I'll tell your mother that you hurt a girl." He threatened.

Inuyasha gulped and ran after Kagome.

"Hey Kagome hold on."

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

He thought for a moment as to how he would answer but his mind wasn't fast enough to catch up with his mouth. "I just wanted my shoes back" was what came out.

"Ugh! You are unbelievable…you draw blood from my body, you don't apologize and then you have the nerve to ask for your sneakers back…feh you're bugging." she turned away.

He mentally smacked himself, "I meant to say I was sorry" he blurted out. "No hard feelings okay?" he extended his hand

Turning she eyed it for a moment then shook it. "No hard feelings." They walked to her house. They got there and she walked up to the door opened it and went inside but before she closed the door she said, "Good night Inuyasha".

"Uuh Kagome can I have my sneakers back now?" she turned to him and smiled. "Nope, they're my souvenirs… I bust your ass!" and with that she closed the door in his face and laughed. Even though he was ticked, Inuyasha smiled. He never met a girl like her.

**Hope you all liked the beginning of my second story. No I didn't abandon '_Chronicles of a bad girl_' and I'm not getting lazy, it's just that the idea for this story wouldn't leave me alone… and the possibilities were so tempting! So I just had to write it. Anyways read and review and tell me what you think! **

**-Lata- Phoenix T.**


	2. Growing Pains

**Chapter 2- Growing Pains**

Kagome sat in her bedroom that night as her mother detangled her hair. Inuyasha watched from the window of his room which gave him direct access into hers. He sat there in the dark so she wouldn't notice him.

Kagome's mother continued to comb her hair. She parted it and began to put it into braids going back and a few going across to hang over her face. Her mother put rubber bands at the ends so they wouldn't come out. She looked very pretty. Just then a boy around 13 or 14 came into the room with a box.

"Mom look at what I found!" said the boy showing his mother the box.

"What is it Souta?" asked his mother.

"It's Kagome's box of dresses and skirts!" Kagome eyes opened wide and she jetted out the room. Souta laughed and their mother began looking through the box. "She'll be back before bedtime. This is her room and plus she'll want her hair finished." They laughed together.

10 minutes later Kagome came walking back slowly and cautiously into the room. She looked around and saw a black denim skirt that would come up to about three inches above her knees and a soft pink shirt. As she took in the wardrobe massacre her mother walked up behind her.

"You're going to look so cute for your first day of school", said Ayami hugging her daughter. Kagome struggled.

"Mom let me go… ugh! Let me go… I refuse to wear those things."

Her mother finally let go, "And why not?" she asked.

"Because they're horrible creature clothes… and oh come on pink and black. Those are two colors I would never mix". Kagome said defending her fashion sense.

"Okay I'll tell you what…if you wear the skirt I'll let you wear whatever top you want." Ayami was trying to compromise with the stubborn Kagome.

"Fine it's a deal… and no shoes either." She and her mother shook hands and then finished Kagome's hair.

Inuyasha was laughing at the ordeal the whole time.

The next day Kagome walked out of her house wearing the black skirt and her Magic's jersey with white sneakers. Her braids went with her outfit's spunk.

She walked to her friend waiting on the sidewalk at the end of her lawn… Sango waved at her.

"What's up Kagome… you look nice", complimented Sango.

"Thanks, but don't let it fool you… this is the last time I'll be seen in a skirt." Sango laughed.

"It's not funny… anyway are we ready to go?"

"Yeah as soon as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku get here" She answered.

"What? I didn't know they'd be walking with us."

"Yeah we always walk to school together… just ignore Inuyasha if he annoys you."

"Alright" Kagome submitted even though she didn't really mind them… she actually had a crush on Inuyasha although she would never say.

Just as the two stopped talking the three said boys walked up to them.

"Hello Sango my sweet", came Miroku's familiar voice.

"Ugh! Don't even start Miroku" said Sango annoyed.

"I didn't even do anything yet"

"Yet" said Inuyasha

"I get no respect" Miroku complained.

"Hello how are you this morning, Kagome" asked Miroku like the others no longer existed.

"I'm good Miroku" she was amused by him and Sango.

"Hey Sesshomaru" she waved at him and of course he just nodded in response.

"What about me, I'm standing here too" came the voice of the arrogant attention seeker.

"Hi" she said flatly.

"Too late now" he said.

"Oh well it's not like you matter anyway" teased Kagome.

"I matter to you!" teased Inuyasha right back. Kagome blushed. Everyone saw this and laughed except Sesshomaru. Kagome was getting embarrassed so she punched Inuyasha in the cheek. He fell on his butt from being caught off guard.

"What in the hell did you do that for stupid" he said holding his cheek.

"So you can have a scar like mine… I mean you so graciously gave me one so I could at least repay you with a black eye." She smirked.

Sango and Miroku laughed harder this time even Sesshomaru joined in. he enjoyed watching Inuyasha get embarrassed. They all began walking past Inuyasha to go to school. When Kagome was passing Inuyasha tripped her. Once again they were wrestling and rolling around. Miroku was enjoying it this time since Kagome had on a skirt. Sango noticed and smacked him upside the head.

"Damn it Sango that hurt" he whined.

"Well maybe you should watch where you look".

The two of them started arguing. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked to the curb and sat on the edge watching the two couples act a fool.

"Aaah…" he sighed, "growing pains."


	3. Highschool

**Chapter 3- High School**

A girl around the age of 17 about 5'7'' walked out of her house at 7:30 a.m. The girl had long jet black hair that reached her rear and deep chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pair of navy blue sweat pants (the cotton sports kind) and a white t-shirt that read the number '23' in navy blue outlined in baby blue with white navy and baby blue K-Swiss. The said girl walked to the end of the sidewalk, her basketball hoop and net earrings and matching basketball pendant chain dangling.

She stopped short of the street as another girl walked up to her, around the same age and height wearing a pleated black mini skirt and a yellow wife-beater with white and yellow Nikes. The girl had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"You ready Kag?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Always before you San" teased the black haired girl called Kagome.

"Yea whatever at least I'm not the one always forgetting things" teased the brown haired girl known as Sango.

"Ah, see I knew you would say that but this time I prepared, I washed my things and put them back in my locker when I went to the meeting" Kagome informed Sango triumphantly.

"Oh come off it Einstein let's go before we're late". The two girls began walking to school. Kagome broke out into a steady slow paced jog. It was slow enough for her to remain by Sango, but fast enough for Sango to have to walk faster.

They arrived at school in about 10 or 15 minutes, Sango irritated from kagome making her participate in her little work out.

"Kagome when I catch my breath I'm going to kill you" threatened Sango.

"You say that everyday, but you never catch me" laughed kagome.

At that moment the two girls were interrupted by two guys walking up two them. One of them slid their arms around Kagome's neck and pulled her into a sort of loose chokehold while the other came up behind Sango and groped her rear end.

Sango visibly shuddered as she turned around and smacked the perpetrator. Kagome and the other guy were busy struggling with each other or more like Kagome had somehow put the guy in a chokehold of her own.

After Sango was done with the perv who dared touch her she addressed kagome and the other.

"Can't you guys ever greet us normally…I mean is a hello or what's up that damn complicated?" asked Sango. "Kagome let him go" she added afterward.

"Damn Kag you could've killed me" joked the boy.

"Yeah well that's what you get Inu" She slapped him upside the head one more time.

"At least I didn't do what Miroku did to Sango to you." He grinned at her.

"Oh Kami" exhaled Kagome shaking her head.

"Well shall we get going now?" insisted Miroku dusting himself off. Kag, Inu and Sango all sweat dropped. He could be so clueless.

The four of them began walking into the school building. The day went by pretty fast. It was lunch time when they were all able to catch there breath. They sat at there usual table for the last 4 years.

"So Sango are you going to the prom" asked Miroku starting off a conversation.

"Yeah I'm going" she answered simply.

"Has anybody asked you yet" he persisted.

"As a matter of fact loads of guys have asked me, I'm just not interested in going with any. I mean this is prom not the 'spring fling' it has to be with someone special not some blundering idiot."

'hmmn' Miroku considered this in his mind. 'somehow I'm going to have to get Sango to go to the prom with me.' He began tuning everyone else while going into deep thought. The others left him be, thinking he was just being him.

"So are you going to the prom Kag?" asked Sango.

"I don't know… I doubt it, I hate wearing dresses and on top of that I don't feel like being bothered with some annoying date who only has one thing on his mind the whole damn time." She answered.

"Yeah besides the only guy who'd be willing to take you to prom is 'Spalding', I mean everyone else thinks you're a lesbian" he laughed at that last part.

Sango gasped and Kagome reached over and punched Inuyasha in the face.

"I am not gay you fucking prick!" she yelled in his sensitive ears. He cringed at the noise, but said nothing. Kagome sat back down. "And who the hell Spalding?"

Sango pointed to Kagome's basketball pendant and Kagome reached back over toward Inuyasha and punched him again this time in the arm.

"Geez Kag violent much?" he joked while holding his arm he may be hanyou but she did hit hard.

Just as everything had settled down a girl had come over to them wearing a skimpy little pink mini skirt and a light pink tube top.

"Hey Inuyasha" she smiled seductively at him.

Sango and Kagome twitched at the sound of her voice. Sango because it was pathetic and Kagome because she was disgusted.

"Hey Kikyo" Inuyasha responded looking her up and down.

Sango and Kagome rolled there eyes.

"So what brings you over here?" asked Inuyasha

"Well…" she sat down beside him bumping him over with her but and making Miroku fall on the grass. He came out of his deep thought and looked up at who caused him to fall. He saw Kikyo and Inuyasha and rolled his eyes as well while getting up and walking over to Kagome and Sango's side of the table.

"…I was just wondering if you had a date for the prom yet" she continued while batting her eyelashes.

Kagome almost choked on her French fry. Kikyo looked at her with a quick glare.

"Find something funny Higurashi?" she asked with a hint of attitude.

"Why nothing at all Kikyo." Kagome replied in a mock- sweet voice.

"Well something must have caused you to choke" Kikyo said in the same voice.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all just sat there watching.

"Oh something caused me to choke alright… that cheap ass perfume" Kagome mumbled

"What was that" Kikyo dropped the nice act "I think you might want to make your presence scarce now because I didn't come over here to be annoyed by the likes of you"

"The likes of me" Kagome dropped the nice act as well. "Consider yourself lucky I'm in a good mood today because I would've told you to get lost before you could even open your mouth." Sango had to stifle a laugh.

"I'd like to see you try it _queer_" Kikyo retorted with a grin.

Sango stopped trying not to laugh and started trying to hold Kagome back. Kikyo looked taken aback.

"Inuyasha…ugh….Miroku…a little..help..over..here!" Sango yelled.

While Sango was yelling to Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome got out of her hold and bolted toward Kikyo. She pounced on her and slapped the taste out of her mouth (just think of save the last dance when the two girls were fighting in the gym). Kagome wanted to do more, but Inuyasha had already grabbed her waist and pulled her off of Kikyo before she could.

"Kikyo I think you should go" he told her, she obeyed while holding her face.

"LET ME GO I'M GONNA BEAT EARTH, WIND AND FIRE OUTTA HER!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome calm down she's gone" Inuyasha tried to calm her down.

"Oh hell no it's not over yet, wait till I see her ooooooooooh I'm gonna make her feel it!" she growled out. "and let me go" she pushed herself out of his grip.

"Sango I'm leaving school early I'll be back before the game" and she stormed off.

Sango just nodded then glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" he asked her.

"You should have just told that wench to go from the beginning, she does the same thing every time, but this time she went too far. The next person who calls Kag gay is gonna feel it from me. Ya hear!" Inuyasha nodded.

"I can't help it if girls come over here and want to talk to me though" he said like it wasn't his fault.

"You can help it, first off start by telling your little groupies to back off Kag because I'm not gonna keep holding her back." She warned him "and unless you want the girls who chase you to be all screwed up in the face I suggest you act like you know" and she walked of toward her next class.

"Yeah Inuyasha, remember when we were kids, what she did to you when you made her fall. Ooooh I'd hate to see a girl looking like that." He laughed and ran off in Sango's direction.

The rest of the day Inuyasha was ignored by sango, Miroku was the only one who would talk to him and Kagome wasn't there though he doubted she'd say anything to him anyway. The bell rang signaling the end of school. He was at his locker waiting for Miroku and sango. The two said people came around the corner with Kagome.

She looked a little happier considering the earlier incident.

"So Kag you ready for the game?" Sango asked her.

"Yea, I was warming up when I left school earlier at the park, and I needed to blow off a little steam" she replied throwing a glance at Inuyasha.

"Well sango and I are on our way to catch some seats at the top of the bleachers." Miroku informed.

"Are you coming to the game Inuyasha?" asked Sango, everyone turned to him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a little." He said. Miroku and sango walked off towards the gym.

Inuyasha watched until the two were out of view.

Kagome began taking her gym clothes out of her locker and completely ignoring him.

"Kagome I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I should've never said what I said and Kikyo shouldn't of either." He sighed inwardly and looked at her hoping she was listening to him. She wasn't and walked right passed him towards the girls changing room. He followed quietly.

He stopped her before she could go where he couldn't follow. He grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. When their eyes met he silently gasped, her eyes looked fiercely at him and bore into his own as if she were ashamed of him. He understood. _'She expected more from me…how could she not when we've known each other for so long.'_

She spoke. "Let me go I have a game." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Kagome, I said I was sorry and I meant it. Can't you just drop it, we've always made fun of each other since we were 11 and I didn't mean anything by it now just as I haven't back then." The truth in his words put Kagome at ease and she stopped struggling under his grip. He was right. Now was no different from back then for them.

'_I'm not even mad with him it's that stupid bitch Kikyo!' _she was fuming on the inside. '_How dare she call me that…that word!'_ Kagome resumed her attention back to reality and Inuyasha.

"You're right…I'm not even really upset at you it's just...that Kikyo…she…never mind all is forgiven…for you that is, okay" she flashed him a wan smile and he let go of her hand. She stepped into the girls' locker room and proceeded to get dressed.

When she came out Inuyasha was still there leaning against the opposite wall, arms over chest. His position changed to upright when she came out.

"Took you long enough…I know women take for ever to get ready, but that's something I didn't expect form you Kag." He was teasing her and she knew it, but she gladly took the bait as they made their way towards the gym entrance.

"What ever…I'd rather have some traits of a girly girl than to be a man whore" she carelessly replied.

Inuyasha smirked at her and stopped suddenly, grabbing her around her waists and pulling her back to his chest. He huskily replied "but I thought that's why you hang out with me…you're attracted to my ways." Kagome froze at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. She quickly regained her composure before she lightly elbowed him in his abdomen and continued toward her teams' entrance. Inuyasha followed with a smirk.

The two made it to the double doors. "Alright I'm gonna go catch a seat by Sango and Miroku. Good luck Kag." Inuyasha ruffled Kagome's hair playfully like only he could.

"Thanks but I don't need luck" she grinned at him cockily.

"Yeah well watch the temper today…I don't think you'll get off with just a warning this time and you're lucky that girl didn't press charges."

"Whatever just root for me idiot and not look at the other team's boobs" she retorted.

"Oi I'm not Miroku." He whined.

The two separated. Inuyasha went into the gym and toward the bleachers, and Kagome stepped into the conference room to discuss last minute changes on the plays.

**IN THE BLEACHERS**

"Hey Inuyasha we saved you a seat" yelled Miroku over the music that started throughout the gym.

"I hope you got your head right where Kagome's concerned" stated sango.

"Yeah I handled my business…key word my business" replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah whatever I know her game had better not be off tonight because of you're stupidity." Replied Sango daringly.

"Come off it Sango, Kagome's gonna play fine, she always does. You and I both know that Kagome is the best player on the team she's probably the best in the school if you think about it really, she rivals some of the guys on your team Inuyasha." Miroku goaded.

"Whatever Miroku shut it, the game's about to start." They all quieted down at the start of the strobe lights and introduction of the home team.

The said girls came running out in chronological order wearing their royal blue, silver and black sweat suits, that bore their surnames and jersey number. The opposing team came out the other end of the gym wearing green, red and yellow sweat suits.

"INTRODUCING THE STARTING LINEUP FOR THE HOME TEAM…" the commentator's voice blared over the loud speakers of the gymnasium only to be matched by the equally loud applause of the crowd.

"…SHOOTING GUARD…LEIKO ONIWABA NUMBER 32…" the crowd applauded and showed their support as the girl ran down the line to the center of the gym.

"…POWER FORWARD…KAI SHINOBI 11…SMALL FORWARD…NAOMI KYLE 45..." the process was repeated as the girls ran down the line.

"…CENTER…SEIYA LINAO 22…" the girl ran down the line to the center and waited with the others slapping fives as she went. The lights stopped probing and landed in the middle of the line where the remaining girls stood.

"…AND NOW FOR LAST YEARS JUNIOR VARSITY MVP AND THIS YEARS' VARSITY POINT GUARD…KAGOME HIGURASHI 13." The crowd erupted in applause for the young star athlete for she had brought her school many victories. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku did as always and stood in recognition of their friend's accomplishment as she ran out to the center of the gym having been stripped of the sweat suit and now sporting her number 13 rear length jersey and shorts just under her knees in the familiar colors of the sweat suit. Her hair was braided back into 10 long corn rows, which was surprising since Inuyasha hadn't noticed before. (Sango had braided her hair for her when she came back after lunch. Inuyasha didn't notice because he was too preoccupied with apologizing.)

Kagome reached the center and glanced at her friends. She flashed them a grin and winked, which only they and the nosey Kikyo caught. She began tucking in her jersey as the members of each team took their positions. Kagome was one of the tallest so she was jumping for the ball today. Although she knew this was the last game of her high school career and that there were scouts in the bleachers watching their every moves she kept her face determined and un-phased by the knowing attention.

3…the crowd went quiet, 2…Kagome stared her opponent dead in the eyes showing her that ' I'm Kagome bitch and if you want it come and get it' look, 1…the whistle blew and Kagome jumped up with lighting fast reflexes and smacked the ball toward her team. Leiko caught it and passed it to Kai who played the triangle and passed it to Naomi. Naomi forced the ball left to keep from being surrounded and fed it to Kagome who scored a 3 pointer. The '_Snow leopards'_ were cheering along with the rest of the school. The game was intense but Kagome was too. Even as the other girls were being substituted Kagome remained in the game, not willing to be replaced by someone who she know wouldn't do what she could. Kagome wasn't just playing to win like all the others, she truly loved the game of basketball and it was her passion that led her to victory. It was always that way with both her and Inuyasha, but when he was sidetracked by girls she was with basketball. They kept feeding her the ball and she kept making the shots.

Out of nowhere, one of the girls from the other team purposely rammed into Kagome as she was about to score the final winning shot. Kagome fell hard at an awkward angle and hit her shoulder. Everything went quiet as the buzzer sounded. The _'Snow Leopards'_ won the season and the final game but they didn't rejoice. Their star player looked like she was just injured badly and that wasn't anything to be happy about. Sango pushed past the stunned people to get to her best friend. She pushed past the coach and medical advisor to see what was going on. Inuyasha was faster but he dared not get in Sango's way when she was upset. Miroku was in tow with Inuyasha as they rushed to the middle of the court. There Kagome was on the ground holding her ankle.

**Kagome's POV**

_That girl from the other team had bumped into me just as I had scored the winning shot. I fell and damn it I fell hard. Everything went quiet as the buzzer sounded rather than loud applause and cheers. I hear Sango yell my name and before I know t I'm surrounded. Coach, the nurse, the principal and a Sango are all standing around me asking me if I'm okay. Hell no my ankle hurts like hell but it's not broken thank Kami or I'd beat the life out of that damn girl. It is sore though I might have sprained it considering the way I landed. Damn it must've looked odd…shit that's how it felt! Okay Kagome don't worry about the pain just get up. I try to get up but Sango gives me the eye. Inuyasha and Miroku look really worried I mean gees you would think I was deformed or something. Alright enough of this pity-act people we won the damn game._

**Normal POV**

Sango looked at Kagome like she was crazy and Miroku was about to go toward her, but Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her get up she'll be alright." Inuyasha informed as he watched intently.

Whispering could be heard as everyone watched Kagome slowly get up on her own and Sango steady her, putting Kagome's Arm over her. Inuyasha and Miroku went to them and helped brace her as well. The cloud screamed their applause and finally the streamers fell. All of Kagome's teammates applauded her as she and her friends made their way towards the nurses' office, with the nurse following behind them.

The girl who had pushed Kagome merely sneered at her and Kagome could have sworn she saw her glance in Kikyo's direction. This didn't go unnoticed by Sango and she and Kagome smirked and winked at each other before Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's golden orbs staring at her.

"You did the damn thing tonight Kag…and I have to say that I'm a little surprised that you weren't yelling your head off at that girl. As a matter of fact did you hit your head because the something ain't right." he toyed with her jokingly.

"Thanks for the compliment, but don't be surprised…I have my ways of getting back at people and that girl and somebody else has it coming to them." Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at her little statement catching a mischievous glint in her eye.

**TBC….**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out…hehe my fault, I had writer's block, my sculpture for the art show in my school is taking a lot out of me, playing my PSP is a job OKAY, and New York Regents ain't no joke. Lol, Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. I got my head right and thank God school in Brooklyn will be over June 15…I love high school! So I should be updating a little more frequently. HOLLA AT UR GURL! with some reviews on what's on your mind about my story. I'd appreciate it. And if you write a flame, you better believe your getting one right back…I plays no games. Lol, I'm feeling hood today! Phoenix-T**


	4. A Beautiful Night

**Disclaimer: **Don't own him, but I may own future characters.

**Chapter 4: A beautiful night**

**In the Nurse's office**

Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango all sat in the nurse's waiting to here about Kagome.

"Damn it, I hope this doesn't ruin my jump shot." Kagome joked staring at her slightly swollen ankle. Inuyasha chuckled.

Sango glared at her "that is not even funny Kagome, you could have been seriously injured, I saw the way you fell and it didn't look right."

"I'm fine Sango it doesn't even hurt. It looks worse than it really is, it's just a little swollen and with some ice and a warm bath I'll be right back on my feet." She tried to assure her friend.

"But Kagome-" Sango began but was cut off.

"Oh stuff it Sango she'll be fine. It's a minor injury and she'll be fine by tomorrow. She's tough…give her some credit." Inuyasha intervened.

"Fine whatever" Sango huffed.

"Don't get sour Sango Inuyasha and Kagome are right she'll be fine" Miroku added seeing the look on Sango's face.

"I know she will but that damn girl won't…and neither will Kikyo." Sango said adding that last part so only Kagome could hear. In turn Kagome smirked.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing" Sango and Kagome both answered.

"Uh huh, answering in unison…something's going down, now spill." Inuyasha demanded.

"If we don't tell we won't be stopped." The both said again in unison and then they began laughing.

"Uh huh…you two are scheming" he said bluntly

"So what if we are it's nonya damn business" Kagome said, Sango and Miroku laughed at the pout forming on Inuyasha's face.

Just then the nurse came in. "Miss Higurashi your ankle and shoulder will be fine. There is minor bruising and some swelling, but other than that you're fine which is surprising considering the fall and landing you took."

"I wish people would stop saying that…_'the way you fell'_ I mean you would think I was deformed or something." She said irritated. Her friends chuckled.

"Anyways Miss Higurashi, you'll be fine with some ice and a warm bath afterwards. Get some rest and you'll be up in 2 or 3 days, but by the way you're looking now I'd say that you'd be fine by tomorrow." Then the nurse gave Kagome a note and left.

"See I told you" She looked at Sango, while getting up.

Inuyasha instinctively went to help her and they all walk to the parking lot. Since Inuyasha drove to school, they all decided to drive home and they got in his car. He took Sango and Miroku home and began driving to Kagome's house.

"So who are you taking to prom Kag?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know. I don't even think I want to go to prom. Wearing a dress is too repulsive." She answered. "You?"

"I don't know but I have a couple of choices… you know" he said stressing the last two words.

"I bet Kikyo was the first one at your locker this morning." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah well I don't exactly see guys lined up at your locker so don't judge me, I bet SPALDING wouldn't even ask you to prom." He teased.

"Who the hell is SPALDING?" she asked

Inuyasha indicated the basket ball sitting in her lap, she looked at it and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch! Damn what you do that for can't you see I'm driving!" he yelled.

"That's what you get you man whore!" she yelled right back.

"Hey despite what you may think I'm a virgin." He defended.

"Sure you are"

"Whatever we're here"

Kagome picked up her temporary crutches and went to her house door. Inuyasha parked across the street and went to his own house.

"See you tomorrow Kag" he called as he opened his door.

"Word" she called back simply and closed her own.

That night Kagome told her family about what happened at her game and the nurse's office. She received a 'ghastly' from her older brother. Her mother was a bit worried but knew it would do no good, her daughter was tough.

After she ate dinner she iced her ankle and shoulder's with the help of her mother, whose lap she was currently resting her head in.

"Mama…do you think something's wrong with me?" Kagome asked her mother Ayumi.

"No baby girl I don't think anything is wrong with you. Why?" Ayumi asked her daughter while stroking her ebony tresses.

"Well this girl at school today called me queer because of the way I dress and the fact that I play basketball." She confided in her mother.

"Kagome listen to me, you are a beautiful girl whether you want to believe it or not. You playing basketball is a gift and nothing else. What one girl says isn't going to change that. Your father and I both knew you were special since the day you were born. When your father died I knew it wouldn't be easy raising you and Souta, but I never regretted any moment of it. I love you both and know that I raised you both well enough to ignore what others say about you and to make the right decisions. So I trust that everything you do is something you feel defines you and will affect how your life will be. I wasn't exactly comfortable with you playing such a rough sport, but you loved it and excelled at it so I supported you. Now I have to ask…do you regret playing basketball?" Ayumi asked her daughter.

"No mama, I don't regret it one bit." she answered.

"I thought so." Ayumi smiled at her.

"Thanks mama." she smiled back.

"Anytime baby girl…anytime"

Kagome yawned. "I think you should go take a bath and get ready for bed now"

"Okay mama" Kagome said standing up and walking towards the stairs

"Oh and Kagome, have you decided if you're going to the prom yet?"

Kagome grinned evilly inside her head "As a matter of fact I have, I found a date too." She informed her mother and went upstairs.

Later that night Kagome was asleep in her room, but in the house across from hers a certain white haired someone was not. Inuyasha's mother and step-father were arguing again and he couldn't sleep. He turned off the light in his room and put on a shirt. He went to his window and opened it. Crossing over the grass that divided his and Kagome's windows he tapped on hers.

Kagome woke up to an irritating sound at her window. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness and noticed the sound coming from her window. She crossed over to her window and saw none other than Inuyasha. Opening it for him and sleepily walked back to her bed, she laid down and lifted the comforter for him. He laid down next to her and turned over then they both fell asleep.

About 6 in the morning Inuyasha woke up with kagome in his arms. He stayed like that for a few moments before letting her go. He quietly slipped out of her bed and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He went to her window unlocked it and crossed back over to his house, where he pretended he'd been there all night.

**Later that day**

"Kagome you look well." Miroku said to his friend who was no longer sporting the crutches she was last night.

"I told you I'm a fast healer" she gloated.

"So Kag have you thought more on the prom issue?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to go." She told him

"Really!" Sango asked excitedly. "With who?"

"You'll see when I get there, and you?" she teased.

Sango just blushed.

Miroku spoke for her with a grin "Sango will be accompanying me to the prom tonight Kagome" he informed her.

"Oh real-" she didn't get to finish

"So Kagome have you thought of how you're going to get your revenge on Kikyo?"

"Well…I have actually, but it can only be pulled off with some help from two very wicked people" she teased.

Sango and Miroku grinned wickedly and the three of them walked off towards the school building.

On the walk to their lockers Kagome had explained her plan and the parts they would all play in her little revenge plot.

"Okay so you guys know what to do right?" she asked them.

"Yup we got it" answered Sango and Miroku in unison.

"Hey have any of you seen Inuyasha around?" asked Miroku.

"He has an early practice." Kagome informed him.

"Oh…well I got chemistry first period so I'm out…later." He waved and ran off.

Sango and Kagome walked towards their first period class together.

"Kagome I can't stand the suspense, who're you going to prom with?" Sango was never one for patience.

"Okay I'll tell you, but you can't tell Inuyasha or Miroku either…Inuyasha always gets secrets out of him."

"Okay I promise now spill"

"Fine…the day before the game Houjo was waiting by my locker. I thought he was waiting for Inuyasha to tell him something since they're both on the basketball team, so I paid him no attention even though it occurred to me that he and Inuyasha aren't on the best of terms. Anyways, he was acting funny…"

"Funny how?" Sango persisted.

"He was all jittery and nervous looking…so I asked him if he had a problem. He asked me if I had a date for prom yet and I told him I didn't plan on going. He looked a little disappointed and said that if I changed my mind that he would like to take me."

"So what happened after that?" Sango pushed eager for every detail.

"He left, what do you think?"

"And?"

"And what…I obviously changed my mind didn't I?"

"I can't believe this. Houjo is the second best player on the team after Inuyasha."

"He is isn't he" Kagome agreed.

"Kami Kagome Inuyasha is going to be pissed."

"Yeah I know…but he deserves to be with all the crap his little girlfriends put me through."

They walked into class and thus began the boredom.

After school was over Sango, Kagome and Miroku walked towards the crowding gym and found their usual seats high in the bleachers. Inuyasha's final game in high school was about to start.

"The music started up and the players came out. The crowd went wild as the ball was tossed in the air. The home team was up and Inuyasha had the ball. He passed it to Houjo who fed it back to him and he took the shot. It was good and Inuyasha could hear Kagome cheering him on like she always did at his games. It was during basketball that they always drove each other. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she waved in another direction. Inuyasha turned his head while running full court to see who she was waving to.

Houjo was grinning at Kagome and she was smiling back at him and waving. He winked at her and a small blush stole up her cheeks.

'_What the hell was that about…Kagome doesn't blush…at least not when I look at her.'_

Inuyasha thought to himself just as he was catching the ball. He shot the ball as the buzzer snapped him out of his reverie. A tremendous scream issued from the crowd as the home team held Inuyasha and Houjo on their shoulders.

Houjo grinned at Inuyasha for making the winning shot, but received a skeptical glare in return.

Sango and Miroku came and congratulated Inuyasha and took off to set up the preparations for Kagome's revenge. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

"Good way to end you're season huh?" she commented.

"Yeah I am one to go out with a bang." He smiled.

"You did great tonight." She smiled back. They stared at each other for a while until Kikyo came and hugged Inuyasha from behind. He looked a little irritated for the most part by the interruption, but turned to face her.

Kagome looked disgusted and turned to leave the gym. She reached the double doors but someone's hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned around and met face to face with Houjo.

"So Kagome we're still on for tonight right." He asked smiling at her.

"Yeah definitely" She said smiling at him, but a small glimpse of Inuyasha and Kikyo

and her smile faltered.

"What time should I pick you up?"

"8 o'clock is fine."

"Great I'll see you then!" he kissed her cheek and walked off.

"What was that about?" came Inuyasha's rough voice.

"What do you care?" she answered icily and walked out the double doors letting them slam in his face.

She walked home from school. It was around six o'clock and Houjo would be coming to picked her in two hours. Ayumi was in the kitchen.

"Mama can you help me take out my braids I have to be ready in two hours." (She has very long hair so it's going to take a while to get her braids out.)

"Sure sweetie." She and her mom went in to Kagome's room and took out her braids in record time.

Kagome took a shower and washed her hair. When she got out there was a gorgeous short black strapless dress with sliver embroidery lining the top of the dress and trailing down both sides where it was a little looser and there were splits. At the foot of her bed were the matching black criss-cross strap sandals with silver embroidery along the sides.

She gasped and changed into it after she put lotion on. Her mother came in and began tearing at the sight of her.

"Kagome you look beautiful" she sniffed and hugged her.

Kagome smiled and rubbed her mother's back. "Oh don't cry mama."

"Look at me I'm an emotional wreck" joked Ayumi. "Come sit and let me fix your hair."

Kagome obliged as her mother draped a towel around her shoulders. She put Kagome's hair into drop curls, which came out really nicely because her hair was so long.

"There you look perfect." Ayumi said once she had finished.

"Thanks mama" blushed Kagome.

"SOUTA!" Ayumi yelled.

Kagome's older brother came running in the room with disoriented short black hair. "Yes Mama…Holy hell Kagome is that you?"

Kagome and Ayumi glared at him.

"Watch your language and go get grandma Kaede's necklace" instructed his mother.

Souta ran off and came back a minute later with a long narrow jewelry case in his hand.

"Here you go mama" he passed the case to his mother and stood back.

Ayumi opened the case and took out a pink jewel that seemed to be swirling on the inside while it glowed in the light. She placed it around Kagome's neck.

"Mama…grandma Kaede's Shikon No Tama?" whispered Kagome.

"I've wanted to give you this for so long…and now that I'm looking at you I see you're all grown up and now is as good a time a time as any." Ayumi told her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful baby girl" complimented Souta.

"Thanks Souta" she smiled at him.

The doorbell rang and Kagome and her mother jumped up.

"Looks like my date is here…on time" she added looking at the clock on her wall.

They all walked downstairs and Souta answered the door.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" he teased.

"I'm Houjo…here to pick up Kagome" replied a nervous looking Houjo

"Souta behave" snapped Kagome slapping him upside the head. "Hi Houjo"

"Wow Kagome you look…great!" Houjo stood there amazed at the transformation.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Watch were you're eyes roam kid" Souta cut in.

"Turn this way you two so I can take a picture" interrupted Ayumi. "Souta get out of the way."

"I'm so mistreated" he complained rolling his eyes.

Kagome and Houjo turned around and Ayumi snapped the picture. Kagome hugged her mother and her brother.

"See you later mama" waved Kagome walking towards Houjo's car.

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi" called Houjo.

The two got into his car and drove to the prom. When they got there a man took their coats and they went inside.

Sango spotted them immediately and came over dragging Miroku behind her.

"Wow Kagome you clean up well" was Miroku's smart compliment.

Sango smacked him upside the head "don't mind this idiot…but Kag you really do look great!"

"Uh Kagome do you want something to drink?" asked Houjo.

"Yeah thanks"

Houjo walked off towards the punch table.

"That's you're date Kag?" asked Miroku in shock.

"Yup"

"Does Inuyasha know about this?"

"Nope" she replied smiling.

"Speak of the devil" said Sango pointing to Inuyasha who was making his way over to them with Kikyo clutching his arm.

"Hey Sango, Miroku. You guys having fun?"

"Yeah this thing is actually decent" replied Sango.

"So Kagome really didn't show up I see." He observed.

A cough sounded behind him and he turned to see a girl standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh…Inuyasha that's Kagome." Miroku tried to stifle his laughter as he informed his friend.

Inuyasha and Kikyo did a double take.

"Damn Kagome…I didn't even recognize you." He was in shock.

"Yeah well I'm here." She replied

"You look…" Kikyo cut him off.

"You look like a girl for a change Higurashi. I see makeup does wonders for you don't it…though you could've done better." She sneered.

Kagome acted like she didn't here her "I see you brought you're number one groupie with you"

Inuyasha was about to answer when Houjo returned, drink in hand.

"Here Kagome I got you some punch."

"Thanks Houjo." She smiled and took her drink.

"Oh hey Inuyasha" Houjo greeted him with a half smile.

"What are you doing over her?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm Kagome's date why else."

Kikyo's mouth fell open. "You got a date with one of the most popular guys in school…what is this, a charity affair."

"I could ask you the same thing Kikyo" retorted Kagome. "Let's go dance Houjo" she took his hand and headed towards the dance floor after giving Sango and Miroku the eye, which was signal for them to put the plan in motion and they walked off.

"I want to dance Inuyasha" Kikyo whined.

"Fine whatever" he grumbled watching Houjo put his arms around Kagome's waist.

They walked over to the dance floor a few feet away from Houjo and Kagome. He placed his arms around Kikyo's waist and she pressed up against him.

Inuyasha's mind was anywhere but on Kikyo at the moment. He found himself watching Kagome dance with Houjo. Her head was pressed against his chest.

'_She looks beautiful tonight. Damn it I should've asked her to go with me…she doesn't want to be here with that bastard that should be me.'_

Kagome looked up and caught Inuyasha's gaze. He looked like he was in deep thought. What was that she was seeing behind his eyes? He was looking at her and she felt her cheeks heat up.

The moment was ruined when Miroku walked up to Kikyo and whispered something to her. She gasped and quickly excused herself from Inuyasha. Miroku winked at Kagome and began talking to Inuyasha.

That was her cue, Kagome excused herself from Houjo and walked to where she knew Sango would be.

"Did she come yet?" asked Kagome.

"Nope she should be here any minute" informed Sango.

"Okay you know what to do right?"

"Yup!" replied Sango and they went into the girls' bathroom.

Kagome hid in one of the stalls and pulled out the tape recorder taped under one of the toilets. Sango pretended to be fixing her makeup when Kikyo hurried into the bathroom…to check out the zit Miroku said was forming on her nose.

Kagome hit the record button and Sango began playing her part.

"So Kikyo what're you going to do after prom." Sango pretended to be interested.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am planning on going to a motel." She replied snidely.

"Isn't a motel a little trashy?" Sango pretended to be vane.

"Yeah it is, but for your information my father owns the one I'm going to and it's much better."

"Oh well excuse me I guess I know nothing about these things."

"I guess you don't…amateur." Kikyo turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome stepped out of the stall with a wicked grin. "Okay take this and do you're thing Sango I'll meet you back in the gym."

"Alright see you soon."

They walked out the bathroom and went their separate ways. Kagome returned to the gym and gave Miroku the signal to go meet Sango and returned to Houjo.

"Sorry I was gone so long" she apologized.

"It's okay… do you want to dance some more?" he asked.

She nodded her head and continued dancing with him.

'_He is so boring!'_ she screamed in her head.

The music cut of and the principal came on stage.

"Good evening everyone I hope you're all enjoying yourselves tonight!" he shouted over the microphone.

The audience yelled their response.

"Well now is the time when we hand out awards to certain people who have achieved things through out the school year.

He held up an envelope and a woman pushed out a table with trophies on it.

"The first award is for MVP on the male basketball team…Will Inuyasha Taisho please come to the stage."

Inuyasha grinned and walked up to the stage where he took his trophy and shook hands with the principal. The audience cheered and clapped.

"The next award is for MVP on the female team…Will Kagome Higurashi please come to the stage."

Kagome was smiling ear to ear when she reached the stage and shook the principal's hand and received her trophy. People were once again cheering and clapping.

The academic awards were given next, in which Sango received a trophy for excellence in computer technology and Miroku received one for philosophical excellence of the opposite sex. (Figures)

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The senior Prom King and Queen!"

A drum roll sounded and the principal opened the envelope. "INUYASHA TAISHO AND KIKYO MIKOTA!"

Inuyasha took his crown and stepped to the side while the audience clapped. Kikyo being the prom queen walked up to the mike to make a speech.

"Thank you for all…" Kikyo's mike was abruptly cut off and replaced with the voices of two people having a conversation.

Kagome looked to the side where the curtains where and saw Sango fiddling with controls on her laptop and waving to her.

"_Kikyo what're you going to do after prom." _ The said girl's eyes went wide at the mention of her name.

"_I'm going to a motel"_

"_With the janitor I saw you go into the supply closet with last week?"_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but Yeah"_

"_Isn't a motel a little trashy?"_

"_Yeah it is, but trashy is much better."_

"_Oh well excuse me I guess I know nothing about these things." _

"_Amateurs don't."_

"_So you're a pro?"_

"_Yeah I am"_

The skit was ended and Kikyo looked outraged and embarrassed. She screamed and ran of the stage towards the gym door exits. When she pushed them open, Miroku who was closest to the doors back away from her into a 'conveniently' placed switch and red paint fell simultaneously onto Kikyo's hair and outfit.

The whole gym roared with laughter as the said girl screamed again and stormed off.

Inuyasha saw Kagome giving thumbs up to someone behind the stage curtains and turned to her.

"You planned that didn't you?" he asked smirking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled innocently.

Sango appeared back in the crowd with Miroku. Kagome hopped of the stage and made her way towards them.

"Great job on the mix Sango" she smiled slapping her five.

"Thank you kindly…I think it was one of my audio masterpieces."

"Yeah well that computer technology award was well deserved." They all laughed.

"You pulled it off the switch gig real smooth Miroku" complimented Kagome.

"Yeah well you planned it all…so does this satisfy your thirst for revenge?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm cool now."

They all laughed and continued partying.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning Kagome walked into her house. She passed through the living room where she found her mother sleeping on the couch with a letter in her hand. She eased the letter out of mother's grip and spread a blanket over her. She made her way to her room where she took off her shoes.

She stared at the letter in her hands. It was from USC, a college in America. Kagome sat on her bed staring at the letter afraid to open it.

A light came on in Inuyasha's room. Kagome opened her window and crossed over the grass. She tapped on his window and waited for him to answer.

"What?" whispered Inuyasha.

She held up the letter "I'm afraid to open it." She whispered back.

He hopped out of his window and took the letter from her. Tearing it open he read it and sucked his teeth.

"What…What does it say?" Kagome asked nervously toying with her fingers.

He gave her a grave look. "You got in" he said suddenly smiling at her.

Kagome went wide-eyed. She snatched the letter and read it over. She started crying and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"W-why are you crying?" he asked rubbing her back "You got in".

"I'm just happy" she whispered.

"Hey guess what?" he asked.

She lifted her head to face him "What?"

"I got in too" he grinned

"Really!"

"Yeah I got my letter two days ago."

"That's great" she smiled

They stared at each other. Inuyasha leaned down and brushed his lips across Kagome's.

She blushed. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully.

Kagome stared at him for a while before she slowly leaned up to kiss him. He massaged small circles on her back and she gasped giving him the chance to explore her mouth.

They pulled away for air with matching blushes. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him into her room. They stood there for a minute before resuming their kissing. He gently pushed her towards her bed and she complied.

Inuyasha pulled away for a moment to search her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked her in a whisper.

She looked him in the eye and nodded. He began slowly kissing her again while unzipping the back of her dress. She let her dress fall to the floor as he removed his clothes. They both stepped back to look at each other with pink cheeks.

Inuyasha stepped forward and continued kissing her more passionately ever second. He gently laid her down on the bed, the Shikon No Tama glowing between them and positioned his body over her. She leaned up to capture his lips once more.

He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. He slowly entered her, pushing past her barrier. She gasped and a single tear fell down her face. He lifted a hand and brushed away her tear with the pad of his thumb.

Giving her a moment to adjust to him, he began to slowly move in and out of her.

"Does it hurt" he asked.

She nodded her head "Don't stop"

He obliged her and kept going picking up his pace along the way. He leaned down to kiss her and ease the pain and slowly but surely it ebbed away.

She moaned under his kiss and moved her hips to comply with him. Reaching knew depths in her his name tumbled off her lips and she dug her finger into his back. Her muscles clamped down around him and he gave one final thrust.

Collapsing above her, he rolled them over so that her body rested atop his.

They were quiet for a while until Inuyasha spoke. "I meant it when I told you that I was a virgin. You are my first Kagome."

She stared up at him. "I'm glad" she smiled.

He lifted her chin with his fingers "Me too" he whispered and kissed her again.

They fell asleep like that in each others arms. When Kagome's mother came to check on her early in the morning she saw the two cuddled up in each other and smiled knowingly closing the door to let them be.


End file.
